Detrás de ti
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Después de la guerra, Hinata sigue pensando en Naruto y a pesar de que él no la vea como algo más que amigos, ella siempre le protegerá. "A dónde estás tú alegras todo, mis noches de luna y mis momentos de tristeza, no puedo pedirte más cuando simplemente sin hacer nada eres capaz de llevarme al cielo."/ Oneshot.


Antes de comenzar, como soy relativamente nueva por estos horizontes, intentaré hacer una pequeña presentación. Para quienes ya tienen tiempo en esto, tal vez hayan conocido la página Paraíso Fanfiction, y de ahí surgí yo... (claro, con otro nombre, más joven e inexperta) xD Hace muchísimo tiempo que ya no había escrito y cuando cerraron PF, dejé de interesarme por estas cosas, pero de repente, hace un tiempo volví a hacerme adicta a los fics.

Este oneshot es el primero que he escrito en muchísimo tiempo, así que espero que les agrade. Si de casualidad se pareciera a algún otro oneshot de aquí, es una completa coincidencia.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto. (Que se la pasa matando a mis personajes favoritos)

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

* * *

El cielo se marchitaba lentamente envolviéndose en tonos naranjas y rosados. La peliazul se mordió el labio mientras observa caer el manto de la noche.

Ensoñó a Naruto, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos de cielo. Suspiró mientras un pequeño sonrojo inundaba su cara. Sintió involuntariamente un escalofrío cuando recordó que su piel bronceada estaba lejos de ella, tan lejos... lo extrañaba profundamente aunque él apenas conocía su olor. Nuevamente disgustada se mordió el labio, cada vez más preocupada por si él vendría o si alguna cosa se complicaría y le impediría llegar. Llevaba algunos días queriendo hablar con él y al fin se había armado de valor para pactar un encuentro.

Sonrió cuando lo vio avanzar corriendo hacia ella, con una expresión de disgusto.

–¡Perdóname, Hinata-chan! Llego tarde como siempre pero tuve que ayudar a Sakura-chan con sus compras. –exclamó Naruto inmediatamente, con su gran sonrisa.

La ojiperla esbozó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa. El rubio no tardó en empezar a contar anécdotas que había vivido con Jiraiya y gesticulaba con emoción mientras Hinata asentía y sonreía con ternura.

Sabía que este tipo de encuentros se acabarían algún día, cuando él fuese Hokage y cuando Sakura comenzara a demandar más el tiempo del jinchuriki.

¿Pero qué más daba? Esos recuerdos le durarían toda la vida, de eso estaba segura. No era ningún tiempo muerto, al contrario.

Se encontró pensando en cada una de las palabras que había ensayado esa misma tarde, donde le diría a Naruto que seguía amándolo y que siempre le protegería. ¿Pero de qué le serviría si al fin y al cabo él estaba enamorado de alguien más? Su dolor y su soledad eran comprendidos por él y aún así Hinata creía que el jamás se fijaría en ella. Todos los días, de principio a fin, la motivación de la joven era Naruto, mientras entrenaba con dureza pensaba en su amado rubio, quería ser fuerte para que él se sintiese orgulloso de su esfuerzo, aunque para él ella no era más que su amiga.

–¿Hinata-chan?

–¿Sí? –Respondió la chica confundida, perdida en sus pensamientos-

Naruto le sonrió, comprensivo.

–Aún no sé porqué te fijaste en mí cuando yo sólo era un perdedor...

–No lo eras... tú siempre te mantuviste persistente y pudiste superarte a ti mismo... Por favor no te llames perdedor, porque soy tu más grande admiradora.

–Gracias. Por creer en mí, Hinata-chan.

–Siempre lo haré, Naruto-kun.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Naruto sabía que no se merecía ser amado así y Hinata confirmaba sus sospechas de que el ojiazul a pesar de todo no podría amarla con la misma intensidad que ella le amaba a él. _"Cómo me gustaría que me miraras, que te enteraras que sin ti la vida es nada, que supieras que no pienso en nadie más que en ti. Que encuentro adorable cada gesto que a los demás les molesta. A dónde estás tú alegras todo, mis noches de luna y mis momentos de tristeza, no puedo pedirte más cuando simplemente sin hacer nada eres capaz de llevarme al cielo. ¿Me das las gracias?, no, Naruto-kun... gracias a ti por dejarme amarte, por visitar cada noche mis sueños."_

Después de hablar otro rato sobre nada, Naruto se levantó.

–Tengo que irme, Hinata-chan. Te veré mañana.

La joven asintió con una tímida sonrisa mientras le veía irse, pero a la mitad del camino, la chica le llamó con suavidad. Era ahora, o nunca.

–Yo... sólo quería decirte que te sigo amando y que siempre te protegeré. No importa qué.

El ojiazul sonrió con felicidad y se acercó a ella, sin decir una palabra, le besó en la mejilla.

–Gracias...

Entonces emprendió nuevamente su camino, despacio, sin prisa alguna, Hinata dejó escapar una lágrima mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

–Quizá en otra vida mis sueños se harán realidad... pero mientras, estaré detrás de ti por si algún día quieres voltear.

* * *

Sobre el oneshot... Lo hice porque estoy un poco deprimida sobre cómo van las cosas en NS, el NaruHina es de mis parejas favoritas y desde el principio siempre quise que Naruto se quedase con ella. Cosa que ejem, bueno, ya no estoy viendo tan posible en cuanto a cómo va la serie. Triste pero bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer? Acepto muchísimo las críticas constructivas porque ya estoy muy oxidada y siempre me gusta mejorar.

¡Hasta luego! :)


End file.
